Irresistible
by Arigatomina
Summary: Nonyaoi. This is the story of Heero and Relena's romance as it spanned throughout the series. The characters are kept true to themselves, and the series is held to without variation aside from minor scenes that might have happened. 1xR, H.YxR.P.


Author's notes: *NOT* for my normal readers...look at the pairing! This is a serious fic, and explains how the romance spanned through the series. My first attempt at this pairing and I think I did *very* well with it. I'm just good. ^__~ If I can write *this*, I can write *anything*.  
Category: Gundam Wing, non-yaoi, following the series  
Pairings: 1xR=Heero x Relena  
Warnings: none so far  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.fanfiction.net  
  
Irresistible  
  
Part 1  
  
//He's so young...my age.// Kneeling beside the figure as she waited for the ambulance to arrive, Relena found herself staring at the boy. She couldn't imagine what he would be doing lying unconscious on the beach, but that really didn't matter. Watching his still face, her eyes were drawn to his lashes, so dark against his cheeks, thick hair falling over his forehead and giving him an impression of youth. Not sure what to do, she reached out, brushing one of those dark locks away from his face as she listened to his even breathing. Then he woke suddenly, moving so fast she was left kneeling there, staring up at him in surprise.  
  
Wide cobalt blue eyes boring into the girl who had touched him, Heero's hand moved to cover his face. It was an instinctive move, since he knew it must already be too late as she had no doubt seen him. Still, he couldn't be sure if she'd seen his gundam, and his voice was harsh when he asked her. "Did you see?" Her confusion irritated him as he took another step back, her wide blue eyes blinking up at him.  
  
"See what?" Relena's voice was soft as she noted that the boy was on edge. Wondering if she'd frightened him, or if he'd suffered a blow to his head, she reached out a hand to him. "You should stay still, the ambulance is on its way."  
  
Eyes snapping upward, Heero looked over his shoulder as a vehicle screeched to a halt and two men jumped out, moving down the steps to where they were. Gritting his teeth, he didn't hesitate as his hand pressed the button on his space suit and he grabbed his wrist, bracing himself. But the explosion was dull, the mechanism shorted out by the water and although it threw him onto his back, it by no means killed him. Disbelief surged through him as well as fury as he shoved himself to his feet, ignoring the girl as he ran to meet the approaching men. It didn't take much to get them out of his way, and the adrenaline pounded through him as he kicked in the window of the ambulance. Within a minute, he had thrown the driver out, shifted the gears of the still running engine and was putting the witnesses far behind him.  
  
Recovering from her shock, Relena moved up the steps, leaving behind the spot on the beach where she'd stood rooted in place as the boy had plowed through the men trying to help him. Her heart was beating fast, whether from the shock or something else she didn't know, but she wasn't scared at all. No, she was excited, and her eyes followed the disappearing ambulance as a feeling ran through her. //This boy is important...there's something there...// Brows lowering slightly as she lost sight of the boy, her hand moved of its own accord, stretching as if the boy was still in front of her. "My name's Relena Dorlain," she said softly, as if the boy could hear her, "What's yours?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Miss Relena, is something wrong?"  
  
Looking up sharply, Relena gave a soft smile to the blonde girl beside her, shaking her head. "No, I'm fine." But she wasn't. Her mind was distracted and nothing she had done had helped her to divert it as it returned again and again to the intense boy she'd met. She was confused and intrigued; the violence he'd displayed should have repulsed her, she'd never advocated violence. Yet the strength he'd shown had intrigued her even more and she wondered who he was, why he'd been on the beach, and why he'd run. He'd hidden his face from her, and that, combined with his actions, made him a mystery. Staring at her desk, she saw those vivid eyes staring at her, heard that voice, so harsh compared to the way everyone else addressed her. Blinking, she raised her head quickly when the teacher entered, then she froze, breath catching in her throat.  
  
//That's him...// Her eyes moved over the black-clothed form, stopping as those eyes seemed to pin her in her seat. So intense, his gaze was dangerous and cold, his expression blank. When he gave his name, she felt as if he were speaking to her, as if the large body of students had evaporated leaving just the two of them. //Heero...Yuy...// He blinked, breaking her train of thought and the other students returned suddenly as the teacher said her name. Then the boy, Heero, was walking up the isle, coming toward her with a stalking gate that sent a slight shiver down her spine. Licking her lips, she smiled as he sat in the empty seat next to her. "It's nice to meet you, Heero."   
  
Her smile faltered slowly as he stared straight ahead, not giving her so much as a glance. //Surely he remembers me. Then why is he being so...cold?// Staring at the Japanese boy's profile, her head tilted downward slightly, and her brows lowered. //He ignored me...no one's ever done that...// Forcing her body to move, she looked to the teacher who began the day's lesson, but her skin seemed to tingle with the boy's nearness. She was hurt by the rejection, and she wondered if he really *didn't* remember her. Unable to see how he could forget when their encounter was so fresh in her mind, she glanced at him one more time as she wondered what she'd done wrong.  
  
* * *  
  
Staring at the green grass and trees visible from the balcony, Heero took in every detail. It was so different from the colonies, nicer somehow, yet he could feel the helplessness to his bones, the earth was defenseless now. In time it would gain in power as it realized the seriousness of the threat facing it, but he intended to wipe OZ out long before then. Hearing steps move toward him, his gaze snapped to a group of girls, eyes narrowing as he listened to their giggles and saw their smiles. Then their eyes fell on him and their eyes grew wide and wary, just as he'd grown to expect. It was the reaction he worked for and his gaze grew colder as he saw the girl separate from the others and move toward him. She wasn't wary, she was smiling the same smile as before, her eyes clear. He didn't move as she stopped a foot or so away from him, those blue eyes looking into his as she held out her hand.  
  
"Here you go," Relena said slowly. She'd never let him know how difficult it had been to approach him. Standing there, all alone, he'd seemed more dangerous than before, and she was slightly embarrassed that the girls had followed her. But there was nothing she could do to deter them and she smiled at Heero as his hand moved, taking the small envelope. "It's an invitation to my birthday party, I hope you'll come."  
  
Staring down at the small white envelope, Heero's eyes narrowed, his callused fingers feeling the cool smooth paper. He didn't understand the girl at all and while that shouldn't have mattered, he couldn't help but notice the irony. She was trying to be nice, to be friendly. Closing his eyes slowly, he lifted the envelope with both hands, pausing for a second before ripping it in half. Through his dark lashes, he watched the small white slips float down to the cement before looking to the girl.  
  
Pain, that was what she felt as she stared down at the invitation, the jagged tear seeming so large. Her eyes burned and she tried to fight the tears back, her voice a bare whisper as she was unable to look up. "But why...?"  
  
Stepping to her, Heero stared at the brightness in her eyes, one hand raising in a smooth movement as he brushed a finger under her eye, feeling the dampness. Glancing up, she looked at him and he could see her lips slowly curving into a smile that should not be there. Another step brought him beside her and he stared resolutely forward as he spoke, voice soft enough that only she would hear. "I'll kill you." Message delivered and warning given, he walked away, a cool breeze sweeping his bangs off his forehead as he left her.  
  
Eyes so wide the air burned them dry, Relena's breath stopped in her chest. She couldn't move as his soft words echoed in her mind like a haunting litany. Time stood still until her lungs screamed and she blinked, drawing in a shaky breath. "What kind of person *is* he?"  
  
* * *  
  
//Does this entire school revolve around her? What kind of power does she have over them?// Eyes narrowing as he faced off with the blonde boy, Heero gripped the handle lightly as he took in the other's anger. He never had a chance. Not wasting any time, Heero made short work of his opponent, stepping back as he pulled off his helmet and met the boy's huge eyes. They were just visible above the handle protruding from the plastic visor. "Tell me sooner next time," he said slowly, referring to the boy's anger over the invitation he'd destroyed. "I'll give it to you instead of ripping it up." Turning, he blanked his expression as the shaking figure sat where he'd fallen. He moved away calmly. By humiliating him now, he wouldn't have to harm him if the fool thought to express his anger with violence.  
  
Eyes wide, Relena followed Heero's exit as the boy left the fencing room. His display confirmed what he'd said and she was reminded of how easily he'd gotten past two grown men. If he was going to kill her, there was nothing she could do to stop him. She looked to the boy who still sat on the floor, and she was glad he'd taken off his helmet. The ease with which Heero had broken that thick plastic with such a thin blade was frightening. Yet, even with the threat he'd given her, she was still drawn to the intense boy. She knew she should fight it, but she didn't want to, not without understanding who and what he was. Because despite everything that had happened, she couldn't forget how soft his expression was when she'd found him. Unguarded, he'd giving her a hint of something hidden that she found herself believing in. She'd always believed the best about people, and she couldn't believe he was as cold as he'd acted. Or she didn't want to believe it. Either way, she found herself wanting to find him, to talk to him. Even if he threatened her again. This time she wouldn't let herself react immaturely, she'd get answers.  
  
* * *  
  
Staring at the computer screen, Heero's eyes took in the data as his fingers flew over the keyboard. He wouldn't allow self-disgust to reach him as he took the steps to get rid of the evidence. Having lost the gundam in the ocean, he knew it would be next to impossible to get to it before OZ did and as much as it infuriated him, he shoved his feelings aside. He had no one to blame but himself. Now, he had to take care of the evidence, destroy it before the enemy could get to it and use the machine against the colonies. Defeat, his mind said to him, but it couldn't be helped. It was horrible that his mission had ended before it had even begun, but he had reached the earth. That was in itself an accomplishment as it had been doubtful that the disguise Doctor J had given him would fool the satellites. Nodding sharply when he located a number of torpedoes, he had his new mission set out for him.   
  
* * *  
  
She'd raised her voice to her friends. Never had she done that before, yet she couldn't even force herself to feel bad as her entire mind was centered on getting to the Marina before Heero could do whatever he was planning. Her own actions confused her, but she knew. Somehow she knew that he was going to hurt someone and she couldn't stay safe, enjoying a party when she could stop him. To stand by knowing he meant to kill someone, she simply could not remain at the mansion. That was why she'd run, yelled at those who only meant to express their concern, why she was now in the back of her limo on her way to face an intense boy who'd promised to kill her.   
  
Relena didn't know why she was so certain she would be able stop him, but dwelling on the reason reminded her of his warning. She knew nothing about him, save that she'd found him washed up on the beach. And he was strong, much stronger than his wiry form gave credit to. And he was going to kill her. As she went over the facts, it clicked suddenly and she knew why he'd sought her out. He hadn't chosen her school by coincidence, no, he'd gone there to get rid of the witness. "He has many secrets," she said softly, eyes boring into her hands as she pictured his cold, intense eyes. "That's why." The light, the craft she'd seen falling through the atmosphere as she'd come back from her trip to the colonies, it had to be him. "I know his secret. That's why he said he was going to kill me!"  
  
Flushing when she realized she'd not only spoken out loud but had spoken loudly, she gave a smile to the driver. Pagan had naturally thought she'd been reading out loud and she was glad he couldn't see that her lap was empty of a book. Letting him think that, she berated herself for her thoughtless words, but it didn't last long as her epiphany returned. //That's what he meant when he asked if I'd seen. That light, his shuttle, he knew I'd seen it and he's going to kill me because I'm a witness.// Her mind rebelled a bit as she felt the light brush of his finger against her cheek, remembering how he'd touched her tears. //I didn't imagine that. No, I won't believe he'd kill me. I can't believe that...//  
  
* * *   
  
"I want to know who you are. Talk to me, Heero." Stopping a few feet from the boy's back, Relena's gaze was strong, willing him to turn. Then he did, and her heart lifted at his expression. It *was* soft, his eyes almost expressive and the way he said her name made her take a slow step closer to him. "Heero..."  
  
Shock coursed through him, a foreign feeling, yet natural. What was she doing there? How had she known? The questions raced through his mind as their eyes met for a second, then he clamped down on the emotion as he reminded himself who she was. He had a mission to accomplish and she was not only hindering it, she was a witness. His gun was in his hand almost immediately and he raised his arm, aiming it at her head. Blood running cold as her eyes widened and she looked shocked, he slowly tightened his finger around the trigger. "You're in over your head," he said softly, not allowing hesitation despite the fact that she simply stood there, helpless. "Say good-bye, Relena."  
  
//No! He won't...he can't...// Unable to move, Relena stared at those unyielding eyes, desperately searching for that touch of softness she'd spotted. Then, as she saw death coming for her, an explosion rent the air and her frozen body moved as she ducked, hands over her ears as if that would somehow protect her.   
  
Not having turned fast enough, Heero clamped a hand over his bleeding arm as he glared at the dark-clothed figure that stood ten feet from him, gun aimed. "Who're you?!"  
  
"It's obvious to anyone that you're the bad-guy here," the boy said, eyes hooded by his dark cap. "Are you all right, lady?" Eyes widening when the girl he'd saved suddenly rushed to the injured boy, Duo stared.  
  
"Heero!" Hands out as she wondered how to help him, Relena was caught off guard when he suddenly lunged away from her, diving for his gun. Another bark echoed from the other boy as he fired again. Heero fell, making it to his feet before sinking down on one knee. Furious, Relena didn't think as she ran to put herself between them, arms spread in an attempt to protect the wounded boy. The other paused and she turned her back to him as she knelt beside Heero. He was bleeding.  
  
Furious that the boy had managed to get so close unnoticed, Heero flinched when he was touched, eyes falling on Relena. He'd forgotten her, forgotten that he'd been about to kill her when the boy had shot him, but he remembered now and his confusion was great. Unable to mask his expression, Heero's eyes widened when the girl suddenly ripped her skirt, pulling off a long strip of blue material. She hadn't looked up at him, but her touch was soft, feather light on his skin and it was difficult to believe he'd held a gun to her head less than a minute before. //Why would she...?// Holding very still as she wrapped the bright cloth around his arm and then his leg, Heero stared at her bowed head. //I don't understand this. What is wrong with her? I'm her enemy...// Finishing, Relena glanced at him and he flinched again, confused even more by her concerned gaze.   
  
The sound of engines and rushing water reached them and they turned to look out over the ocean. A blinding light blocked their view as Duo raised some sort of white flare, but Heero recognized the sound. Lunging to where the torpedoes he'd readied earlier still hung, he jumped as the boy fired at him again. Scrambling onto them, his fist slammed against the panel. "It's *my* mobile suit!" The momentum of the torpedoes as they fired threw him into the air and pain racked him harshly. But he ignored it as his eyes narrowed. "Finally," he whispered as he fell through the air, "everything is finished. Mission accomplished...." His eyes fell closed as blackness swept over him and he never felt the cold water as he hit it.  
  
* * *  
TBC  
--notes--  
I know, this wasn't meant to be a one-parter, but I was wondering. Is there anyone out there reading this? I don't mean my normal readers, I'm sure they definintely *don't* want to read this, but any Heero/Relena fans? If so, what do you think? I haven't tried my hand at this pairing, and I'm trying to follow the series and keep them in character at the same time as building their relationship. I'm trying to understand why people believe in this pairing. Am I doing it? Does anyone want more? I'll write more even if I don't get responses, but it will happen a *lot* sooner if I know at least one person is reading. Otherwise, it could be a long time before I finish/continue this since writing this with Relena (I have trouble with her character in the series and in general) is a very *big* challenge for me. Anyway, what do you think? Those of you who hate Relena, please, don't flame me. Don't even bother to tell me how much you hate her, I understand completely and this fic wasn't aimed for you. This fic is for those people who said they'd never read a 1xR fic that kept the two in character and was well-written. I admit, I've never read *any* myself. I just can't see Heero being all mushy and romantic. That's not who he is to me. As for Relena, well, she does some *things* in the series that I have a problem with and unless I can explain them in this fic, I have trouble seeing her as a....yeah, I have trouble with her. Anyway, feedback, onegai??  



End file.
